


【Dickjay】Smoothies

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 沙人Dick和冻人Jason的故事。





	【Dickjay】Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> 起的什么破题目【

0.

你相信童话吗？

你相信圣诞老人、牙仙、复活节兔、睡神沙人吗？

如果你不相信，那么或许你该考虑改变一下自己的态度。因为他们是真的，他们活跃在人们看不见的地方，为了全世界的大孩子和小孩子不断努力。

 

1.

Dick曾经有过很多称号。

他是"Flying Grayson", 也是马戏团的黄金男孩。他动作灵敏，技巧娴熟，他曾每晚都为人们奉上精彩绝伦的演出，常常有小孩子跑进后台，拘谨又兴奋地拥抱他。

直到他站在高台，向后仰去，而安全网却不再安全。

意外的是，他不疼。他好像突然感觉不到自己了，Dick看着上方，看见马戏团的帐篷逐渐消失，银白色的光盖过了红黄相间的帆布。

他眨眨眼睛。

月亮好大，好大。它好像在对他说话，Dick不会、也没法作出反应，他只是不断眨眼睛，感觉轻飘飘的。月亮越来越大，他思考是自己真的飞了起来，还是月亮快要掉到地球上了。

以上都是Dick从Barbara那里知道的。

Barbara是他们的牙仙，守护着所有人换下来的牙齿、以及他们的童年记忆。事实上，Dick再次醒过来的时候什么都不记得了。他站在一片黑乎乎的空地上，打量着周围。而四周实在是太暗了，仿佛有一层厚布蒙住了他的眼睛，他下意识地挥了挥手，试图把黑暗驱散开。

这时金色的光芒从他体内涌出。不到片刻他就被金沙组成的云团包裹住了，它托着他升上天空。Dick惊异地看着自己散发着柔和光芒的身体，试着碰了碰那些金沙。

它们听从了他的命令。Dick张开手臂，金沙向四周蜂拥而出，卷过空旷的平原，划出一道又一道美妙的痕迹。

他升得更高，好眺望一下远处。转了转脸，Dick看到远处有一个散发着温暖的橙色光芒的地方，于是他飞了过去。

到达之后，他停在半空中俯视着人们。他发现尽管这个地方遍布灯光，还是有一些光明无法触碰到的地方。他看见人们瑟缩着走过黑暗的小巷，看见大人因温饱愁眉苦脸，看见小孩因噩梦惊慌失措。

他们的悲伤令他不忍。于是他聚起力量。

金色的流沙毫无阻碍地穿过窗户，在小朋友们稚嫩的睡颜上方勾勒出他们最美的梦境。他看见他们成为探险家、勇士、独角兽的好朋友，脸上露出满足的微笑。Dick也笑起来，决定让自己在他们梦中露个脸。

第二天早上，小孩子们不约而同地跟父母说，他们昨晚梦见了自己最想要的东西，还梦见了一个好看的大哥哥，他被金色的沙子包裹起来，对他们露出温柔的笑。

于是，“沙人”诞生了。有的小朋友甚至喜欢叫他“沙沙”，Dick也不介意，觉得这样挺可爱的。从此之后，这就成为了他的工作，他每晚都勤勤恳恳地为小朋友们造梦，让他们免受梦魇的侵扰。

除此之外他还当起了义警。一开始他只是不想其他人和他一样出意外，但出乎意料地，Dick救下了不少即将被其他人伤害的人们。被救的大人们都看不见他，因为他们不相信他的存在——他们只知道，每当他们即将被追上时，总有一股力量拽住身后的人，拉起他们，把他们带到安全的地方。

那个总是飞翔在空中的黄金男孩，成为了人们在黑暗中的救赎。

 

2.

由于工作的原因，Dick特别喜欢小朋友。

而在小朋友中，他最为关注的是那些无家可归的流浪儿。他们是他没有办法拯救的孩子，他所能做的只有在睡梦中照看他们，让孩子们至少拥有一个幸福的晚上，醒来再继续为生存而挣扎。

但有一个最特别的。

他小小的一个，瘦骨嶙峋，Dick甚至没法很好从体型判断他的年纪；一头黑色的有点打卷的短发，厚厚一层睫毛，总是抿紧撅起的嘴唇。但这么一个街头上不起眼的小鬼却有着一双Dick见过最美的蓝眼睛——要是单从蓝色的纯度来评判可能Dick自己的更出色些（话说他经常收到的评价除了关于眼睛就是关于自恋了，干嘛，他又没说错），但小孩的眼睛是蓝绿色的，那种像泉水，浅海或者雪后晴朗的天空的颜色——又大又明亮，每当夜晚，Dick的金色光芒流动在不经意抬头的小孩的眼中时，Dick总是觉得自己被夺走了呼吸。

他曾经很想要个弟弟。想要一个玩伴，想要一个小跟班，想要一个好朋友——他是那么想有人和他一起训练，一起捣蛋，一起在空中飞翔。他会把好吃的和他一起分享，教他他会的所有技巧，在他做错事情被大人责骂的时候挺身而出。当然他们也会打架吵架，可能还会冷战到大人来问他们发生了什么的程度，但他们依旧会是对方最重要的人。

Jason Peter Todd, 这个他偷听得知的名字的主人，仿佛成为了这样一个角色。

也不是说他能陪着Dick, 他甚至不相信Dick的存在（“睡神？”他嗤之以鼻道，“是啊我或许遇到过吧，有一天晚上我梦到妈妈还活着，然后醒过来之后我大哭了一场，可能‘睡神’并不喜欢这种挑三拣四的小孩。”听到这话的Dick差点心碎一地，但他从此以后除了确保Jason不做噩梦外没有做更多）——只是Dick忍不住想他，想他在哪，在做什么，有没有遇到什么危险；想他够不够吃的，够不够穿的，有没有又和人打架了。为此他没少在开会的时候走神，没少遭到圣诞老人——Bruce或者Boss, 叫哪个取决于这位黑漆漆不苟言笑吓哭小孩的圣诞老人，对的就是圣诞老人的心情——的训斥。

“抱歉，B.” 他总是缩缩脖子，然后假装正忙着把圣诞小精灵从他的蛋奶酒上提走。

这种习惯延续到Jason被收养之后。

小鬼某天晚上惹到了不该惹的人，一直被追出了郊外（如果不是那天B把他叫走了这种事本来不该发生的），恰好遇到了一户很好的农家人。他们藏起了Jason, 在那些人离开之后，他们听说Jason无处可去，便把他留下了。

然而这导致Dick半天没找到Jason, 被吓了个半死。

他发现真相后当然是为了Jason高兴的。养父母也对他非常非常好，Jason甚至拥有了两个弟弟和一个妹妹。Jason和小妹妹关系最密切，几乎形影不离，去哪都带着她，看得Dick又欣慰又心酸。

但快乐的日子总是短暂的。

某一天晚上，Dick照例跑去林子里探头探脑。但这回有什么不一样了。那栋曾经温馨的小房子几乎隐没在黑暗中，他从窗口看进去，一家人围在暗淡的壁炉边，爸爸沉默地抽着烟斗，妹妹在妈妈怀里睡着了，时不时在睡梦中发出一声啜泣。

Jason不在这。

Dick整个人凉到了脚底。

是那群人又回来了。他们逮到了带妹妹去溜冰的Jason, Jason引开了那群人，妹妹逃走了；但那个小男孩，那个有着明亮眼睛、蓬松卷发和最甜的笑容的小男孩……

他死了。

那群人把他打得奄奄一息，然后把他丢进了冬天冰冷的湖。

Dick呆呆地坐在带着Jason的血迹的草地边上。

这天晚上孩子们没有梦。他们的守护者正在自己的梦魇中挣扎不出。

 

3.

但是不久之后，Jason又回来了。

是B告诉他出现了一个新的守护者，掌管冰雪和风。Dick被派去和他打交道，显然守护者联盟的老大清楚自己有多么缺乏亲和力——于是Dick就去了。他看到的男人手握木制的法杖，高大结实，额前一抹白色的刘海随风摇晃。那双眼睛，是冰的颜色。

Dick又呆了。

他眼前的明明就是那个人。一样清晰又柔和的轮廓，一样全世界欠他钱似的不高兴又有点嚣张的小表情。是那个他没有救到的小男孩，那个再也不会出现的小男孩，那个曾经那么坚强地活着的小男孩……

“Jason?” Dick听见自己说。

男人皱起了眉。

“沙人。”比Dick想象中低沉的声音道。

Dick于是惊喜地傻兮兮地笑起来。

“你认识我？”

Jason古怪地看了他一眼，似乎甚至没有回答这个问题的打算。

“找我干什么？”他痞气地把法杖架在肩上，腿有一下没一下地踢着地上他自己弄出来的雪。风势似乎逐渐变强了。

“呃，没有，就是——”Dick犹豫地停下，试图思考一下措辞。

谁知Jason点点头，一副正义凛然的表情。

“那再见了，我还有事要做。”

Dick还没思考出来他这是开玩笑还是认真的，突如其来的一阵强风忽地把他吹下了屋顶。等他手忙脚乱地稳住身形，Jason已经不见了。

睡神又高兴又遗憾地回北极圈复命，心想下次见面不如往Jason头上砸个沙球然后把他抬回去再说。

但他没得到这个机会。因为下次见面他正在工作，这如今长得比他还高的小孩显然很兴奋，又要面子不想直接和他打招呼，于是往他砸了个雪球。

Dick: “……”

自此之后Dick就开始追着他跑了。一开始这其实怪Bruce, 因为是他让Dick争取把Jason劝进联盟的。Dick其实行动前就预料到了那个否定的答案，但他并不想放弃。

于是白天没工作的时候他就跟着Jason到处飞，看他身侧围绕的雪花，看湖面随着他的脚步被逐渐封冻，看他小心翼翼地飞过敞开的窗口免得吹跑别人的资料（偶尔还帮关窗），看他纠结半天最后融掉了小树枝叶上的冰霜，看他偷溜进别人家里读书。他最终还是成功砸了Jason一回报复他，而Jason得到了“小翅膀”这个来源于他的梦境的他不想要的新昵称。

他如今知道Jason因为自己冷冰冰的能力，喜欢红色和金色这种温暖的颜色，所以永远都不放过Dick的金沙——无论哪天晚上他都能看到Jason在创作，金沙随着他的想象变幻成不同图案。有时候他的想象让Dick这个见识过各种各样的梦境的人都叹为观止，Jason还喜滋滋地没发现，转头看他的眼中还带点嘚瑟，等他意识到不对劲时Dick已经到他隔壁屋顶了。最后Dick用金沙幻化成的绳子把他捆起来一顿骂，Jason法杖被丢在一边没法反抗，只好朝着他狂翻白眼。

Dick无奈地觉得他似乎真的多了个弟弟。

 

4.

但Jason也有能气死人的时候。

他偶尔捣个蛋把水龙头冻住算小事，和掌控复活节的Roy一起沉迷力量比拼于是弄出一场暴雪毁了寻蛋活动还差点搞出人命也能算小事。最大的问题是，人们不相信冻人的存在。比起牙仙、复活节兔、圣诞老人，Jason远远不那么知名。而他事实上又是一个挺重视他在乎的人对他的看法的人，这样就会导致不好的事情发生。

“我以为你说三天后才会下雪的？”Dick叉腰问。

Jason用他的金沙做了一张床，懒洋洋地赖在上面。

“一时兴起。”

“哦？让我猜猜，Wayne小学的运动会和你的‘一时兴起’有没有点关系？”

Jason浑不在意地耸耸肩。

“我就是不喜欢那个校长。”

他知道Jason有多么想让人们知道他。但他们的工作不该受人们的想法影响。

所以下一次，Dick拦住了他。为此Jason和他大吵了一架。

“你懂什么？”男孩质问道，“你明白不被任何人承认的感觉？你明白孩子们不相信你的感觉？你明白听到孩子们问爸爸妈妈‘冻人是谁’，然后他们回答‘谁都不是’的感觉？”

Dick没有说话。Jason跑走了。

Dick知道这是Jason心中巨大的坎，而这没有那么容易越过。所以他没有去找，而是等Jason一周后自己回到哥谭时落在他身边。

他们俩一起坐在屋檐边上晃着腿。Jason什么都没有说，只是盯着天空，也看不出有什么表情。

“你记得你在成为冻人前是什么样的吗？”他开口。

Jason显然没想到他会问这个问题。他措不及防地眨眨眼。

“成、成为冻人之前？”他结巴道，“什么——我以为，我是说——”

“你是个好哥哥，”Dick继续，“你救了你的妹妹。因此你被选择了成为冻人，因为你是个好人，Jason. 你救了一个小姑娘。你不需要向任何人证明任何事。”

Jason终于冷静了下来。他眯起眼。

“你怎么知道的？”他问。

“我在你还不是冻人的时候就认识你，”Dick坦白道，“你想知道得更具体一些吗？”

Jason在继续追问和回答问题之间犹豫了一下。

“想。”

Dick把他带去了牙仙宫殿。他向Barbara说明了来意之后就出去等候了，虽说他就算在场也看不见任何东西。不久后Jason出来了，看了他一眼，又别过头。

“我需要一点时间。”他说。

Dick点点头。

他不知道Jason考虑成什么样了。但鉴于他在消失前听见了Jason大喊着他的名字的声音，他姑且认为结果很不错。

 

5.

Jason接过Barbara递给他的一个半圆柱体。

“把手放在上面。”她说。

Jason照做了。

菱形的记忆碎片逐渐铺满他眼前。他看到妈妈的死，看到自己每天挣扎求存，看到新的家庭。看到自己死去又新生。

但这些全不是重点。

重点是现在的他能看见曾经的他看不见的东西。他的记忆几乎都是金色的，Dick的力量似乎无处不在，他总能看到另一个黑发蓝颜的男孩出现在他周围，泛着淡淡的金光，真的仿佛天神。

他有点害羞，又很高兴。

原来在他认为自己最孤立无援的时候，也有一个人一直在默默看着他。

画面消失了。回到现实中的Jason突然变得十分局促，他看了牙仙一眼，聪明敏锐又知道内情的女孩给了他一个意味深长的笑。

“只要你想要，都会实现的，Jason.” 她说。

Jason的脸烫了起来。

出去之后他几乎不敢看Dick. 他飞也似的逃走了（虽说他确实在飞），迷茫地四处乱转。

但如果他知道会发生什么，他一定宁愿在Dick面前因为脸红过度而死也不会离开。

稻草人回来了。他精细狡猾地谋划，用一段时间静悄悄地把Dick的相当一部分力量转化为了自己的，然后再针对Dick这个强大战力发动攻击。

Jason回去得太晚了。他只看到哥谭的高空电闪雷鸣，黑云压顶，Dick的金色在其中飘摇然后，然后——

稻草人的恐惧毒素刺入了他的体内。

他看见Dick的身体先是化为了金沙的质感，然后从中箭的地方开始，黑色蔓延。

“不！”

黑色的沙吞噬了Dick, 他和他的力量完全被转变了，什么都没有剩下。Jason觉得他几乎要掉下泪来，但是又被从未感受到的怒火席卷全身。他冲向那波足以淹没几千个他的黑色巨浪。

一开始他似乎要被潮流击飞了。随后他的体内亮起银白的光，越来越亮，越来越耀眼，直到黑沙完全被挡在光芒之外，他大吼一声，双手猛合握住法杖，强大无比的冰霜魔法爆发，稻草人的整波攻击被冻成冰渣炸裂开来，甚至他本人也被轰出老远。他顺势逃跑了，而Jason则力量透支，几乎晕了过去。

等他恢复过来，地球仪上代表相信他们的孩子的光点，只剩下一个了。

Jason沉默地爬起身，看了看因缺乏小朋友们信任的力量支持而虚弱的队友们，飞向了那最后一个光点。

等Dick回来他一定要好好和他再吵一架。Jason心说。

他给那孩子用冰霜画了个复活节彩蛋，一只会跑会跳的小兔子，还有房间里的一场小雪。

“看，”他要这么对Dick说，“我用你不支持的方法让这孩子相信我了，相信我们所有人了。但你或许也不全错，因为我不是为了我自己这么做的，我是为了你，为了Bruce, Barbara和Roy, 还有世界上所有的孩子们。”

等稻草人发动最后一击，他已然无惧。他让孩子留在房间里，自己站到了街道上。

稻草人的黑沙比上次的规模又增大了许多。它碾过汽车，夺走所有街灯的光明，往Jason这个碍事的直冲过来。

Jason微笑。他把法杖一丢，张开双臂，迎向稻草人的恐惧浪潮。

碰到他的一刹那，黑沙变成了金色的。

他享受着被熟悉的温暖冲刷过身体的感觉，有点晕，就好像他正在一个安全过头的怀抱里，甚至不需要思考上下左右的问题。

然后他意识到真的有人抱着他。

Dick回来了。Dick抱着他。

Jason推开他，掐着他的脸亲了上去。

“你这个蠢货。”他骂道。

 

6.

最后Jason还是加入了联盟。

不过说真的，他不确定B还会不会认为这是个好主意。感情的确定让他和Dick有了双双旷工的理由，事实上稻草人的事一解决他们俩就骑着Dick的金色重机跑了。

Jason承认得到越来越广泛的关注让他很开心。但说真的，跟黄金男孩比起来，这些虚名又算得了什么呢。


End file.
